Welcome to camp Egypt!
by Chinese girl 50
Summary: Hey guys! Making a new updated version of the Egyptian demigod story, and I hope you guys like the first chapter! Felt like I needed to update and I found out I wanted to updated this! Please enjoy, and it's a crossover, because of camp and Egyptian gods... But I hope you enjoy the first chapter! R&R! See you inside! :D CG50


**Hey guys!**

**I'm restarting the Egyptian demigods story, seeing and feeling like I want everything to be more, well, updated! So here it is, I hope you like it, and see you at the end of this chapter! I have sent forms to people who I think characters would qualify perfectly for the story! If you want your character in this, please PM me and tell me! See you, and hope you like this story and the newly updated version! See you, and bye!**

**~CG50**

**Sabah's **_(A/N: Yes, I changed her name to be a bit more Egyptian one, and which her dad would call her.) _**POV.**

Okay, you will HATE being a demigod. It sucks.

Especially if your dad is the god of the sun and used to be the king of all Egyptian gods and goddesses and yada yada yada, what the hell am I talking about? But never mind. When your dad is the child of the sun god and you didn't know until one day you were sitting on the street as an orphan and then some random monster walks up to you, says they'll adopt you and before you can hug them, they try to kill you?

That's happening to me now.

My name is Sabah Li, demigoddess of Ra, Egyptian god of the sun. I'm 12 years old, and my other died when I was 8, leaving me as an runaway orphan. I've been living on the streets for years as a beggar, and fortunately some soul decided to help me. At least I'm not sitting on the street crying my eyes out once again. That would be embarrassing if somebody saw me crying once again and took pity on me.

WOAH! WHAT AM I NOW TALKING ABOUT?

Never mind.

I ran over to this place, with this creature on my tail. My best friend (Who's family adopted me 2 years ago, until I found out they were supposed to bring me to this camp and my friend, Glinda.) ran after me. She was a demigod, but a minor one. I think Meret? Yeah. But she had blonde hair and jade green eyes, and she had tanned skin. Glinda was always the trickster in school, but in music class was the best and always got the top grades in it, even getting a scholarship in it. She wore a white t-shirt and jeans, along with boots. Not just any boots though. It's one of your boots that you don't see in ordinary life.

There were 5 small buttons, 2 on each side and one on the front. If you clicked the 2 on the right, a penknife would pop out of the back hole and in the front hole would be a rope. On the left, the back had boomerang, or wand, as they said. Okay, it was weird to me. I mean, it was a BOOMERANG. Aren't boomerang's those kind of sticks you throw around and then try to hit someone and then it flies back to you? Not this one. It could shoot spells, I tell you, SPELLS. And could make good cheese fondue. The left front button always had a giant knife. No, not a cooking one. I mean that one, the throwing one and it hit's someone in the face and they begin crying for their mommy? That one. Yeah. And the front, let me tell you, press that button and you're in front of it, you may lose your feet. Deadly obsidian blade I ever seen in my life.

"OKAY, WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHUCK NORRIS IS THAT?" I asked, panicking. Hey! Naive 12 year old here? Hey, HOW can you expect me to get something and fight a giant monster which is about to eat me after killing me? Huh? And P.U, it's breath smelt like 50 cans of rotten, moldy tuna stocked up in one giant pile.

It had a lions body. Simple, right? Well guess what? IT HAD THE HEAD OF A MAN. Yes, I do not kid.

"SPHINX!" Glinda said, taking her obsidian blade out. She caught it in one swift hand motion, glaring at it. "ANDROSPHINX, IF WE WERE TO SPECIFY IT THOUGH!" She yelled. She jumped towards it, doing a front flip and kicking it in it's eye. The Androsphinx growled, then glared at me.

"... Damn." I said. it pounced towards me. Okay, I wasn't expecting it! It landed on me, knocking me over and striking my back on a stone, causing my back to begin bleeding. I remembered... Taekwondo classes... Best move... Wait, make a routine. Punch, kick, blocks... I got it!

I punched the sphinx as hard as I could in the face. It backed off, and well, it did this. Clawed at me. I felt a light swipe, and then my whole body (Except for my face and legs, only the chest.) began bleeding completely. Even though it looked minor, it began bleeding and oozing blood out. Okay, I feel like I want to swear. I fell onto the ground. Glinda said: "SABAH!" And she charged towards the monster with her blade. She struck it in the chest and it froze and turned into sand. A strong wind made the column of sand fly away like nothing. Glinda ran over to me, helping me up.

"You are not dying, buddy. Okay?" She said. That's when I saw 2 kids run out. One was a girl who looked Filipino. She wore purple glasses and she had black hair a few inches below her shoulder. Her dark brown eyes were filled with fret and worry, she was quite chubby and she looked like she had natural eye liner. She looked like the nicest girl in the universe you could ever meet. The other person... I have to admit, he was pretty cute. He had caramel skin, and he had one silver eye and one gold eye. Pretty much Horus's son or what? Hey, I learned about him when I was being home schooled by Glinda. He lost one eye in a fight with Set, his evil uncle. I noticed a falcon necklace. He also had light curly brown hair, and he looked muscular. He looked like one of those tough guys you may see in a magazine (When I went to a school with Glinda, who pointed out that most girls in year 9 read magazines and this Girl talk magazine, which I despised. Hey, it didn't teach you anything.).

"Glinda, what happened?" The girl asked.

"Well... We got attacked. Simple." She said.

"Another demigod? Great." The boy said. "We have a demigod of Nut, 2 of Geb and 1 of Ma'at, and now a demigod who attracted a sphinx?" He asked. "This is just such a trigger happy month!"

"Shut up." Glinda said. "And bring her to the infirmary, BJ." Glinda said. I began to black out, and the last thing I heard was the Filipino girl saying an Egyptian word, the last thing I saw was the other 2 kids voices, the last thing I smelt was my own blood, and the last thing I felt was the boy called BJ holding me and bringing me to this infirmary before I black out like a lamp being turned off.

_Soon..._

I woke up. I looked around. I was in a canvas tent, and a giant one at that. I sat up, but winced. I looked at my chest. I still had my t-shirt on, but bandages were underneath the ripped bits and I saw blood. Dried blood to be more precise. I saw the girl who I saw earlier, and her eyebrows were furrowed in concern.

"Oh! You're awake!" She said. "My name is Charisse Wilson, but call me Char for short!" She said, smiling brightly. "What's your name?"

"Sabah Li." I said. I looked around the tent. Egyptian style beds were around, and there were hieroglyphs on the walls. It looked more like a scribal area to me. It was made out of leather, and I asked:

"Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary." Charisse said. "Welcome to Camp Egypt. Charisse, demigoddess of Tefnut, your guide." She said, smiling.

**End of chapter one!**

**Hey guys! So basically, I'm going to delete the old story and put up this one, as a new updated version of the Egyptian demigods! I shall soon put up a Harry Potter story, but I hope you liked this one! The characters so far are:**

**_Charisse Wilson, 15, demigoddess of Tefnut._**

**_William Leon Hanson, 15, demigod of Shu._**

**_Benjamin 'Ben' Freeman, 15, demigod of Horus._**

**_Destiny Cyrus, Age unknown, demigoddess of Isis._**

**_Jaden Borne, Age unknown, demigod of Osiris._**

**_Jennifer Kwan, 14, demigoddess of Thoth._**

**_Kamen Grants, 14, demigod of Nehebkau._**

**_Sabah Li, 12, demigoddess of Ra._**

**_Glinda Manson, 13, demigoddess of Meret._**

**_Seren 'Se' Nelson, 12, demigoddess of Geb._**

**_Bomani Mallard, 13, demigod of Nut._**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and feel free to PM me so I can have a bit more characters! I will need:**

**A demigod/goddess of Set,**

**A demigod/goddess of Bes,**

**And last but not least, a demigod/goddess of Anubis.**

**Thank you, I'll see you and until next chapter, 再見!**

**~CG50**


End file.
